


The one that got away.

by vclkway



Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Summary: "In another life, I would make you stay."
Relationships: Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, volkway - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The one that got away.

Siempre dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Que el tiempo sana las heridas, te devuelve las sonrisas, te trae esperanzas.

Pero a veces no es así.

A veces el tiempo solo te deja más en lo hondo, más en la miseria, y es peor aún cuando has intentado salir de ahí, pero cada vez estás más en la mierda.

Perder a alguien cercano a ti es terrible, algo que cuesta superar, y perder a un alguien con el que nunca tuvieron -esa- conversación sin chistes, sin comentarios que no iban a cuento o sin cambiar de tema, por alguna razón, puede calar profundamente.

Quizás es porque una vez que lo pierdes todo y piensas que nada te hará feliz, cuando encuentras a alguien que hace que le des sentido a tu vida; todos tus ánimos reaparecen. Sientes que si sigues allí, si no pudiste suicidarte hace décadas, si no pudiste morir antes, era por algo.

Algunos piensan que es suerte. Otros, que es simplemente la vida, los caminos que elegiste que te llevaron a aquel final. Básicamente el efecto mariposa.

Volkov, en cambio, pensaba que era su alma gemela.

Pero no todas las almas gemelas pueden ser felices en la misma vida.

O bueno... No todas las almas gemelas pueden ser felices.

Hay veces donde no se encuentran, o quizás sí lo hicieron y se odiaron. Son cosas del destino que a veces no tienen explicaciones coherentes.

Volkov nunca le encontró una.

Siempre supo que había una diferencia tremenda entre el amor de una vida y tu alma gemela... Y que aveces… No eran compatibles.

¿Cómo? Que a veces debías elegir entre estar con el amor de tu vida, o tu alma gemela.

A ambos los amas de maneras totalmente diferentes que no logras comprender, y sientes vínculos con ambos, pero siempre la vida te va a llevar por caminos que quizás no querías del todo, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre debes elegir.

Jack tenía a Julia. El amor de su vida.

Ella se fue, y años después se conocieron.

El amor de tu vida no se supera de un día a otro. De un año a otro. No se supera hasta que pasas a otra vida, como en el caso de él.

Y Viktor…

Lamentablemente, el amor de su vida y su alma gemela resultaron ser Jack Conway.

Él tenía claro que el primer puesto siempre lo tendría Julia. Nunca intentó hacer nada para cambiar eso, ni para siquiera darse a notar frente al mayor de otra forma, ya que si el destino los quería unidos en esta vida, simplemente pasaría.

Pero… Jack era una persona que no vivía el presente. Él siempre pensaba en el futuro, siempre intentaba anteponerse a las cosas, y no disfrutaba nada.

Cuando arregló esa "cita," estaba velando por el futuro impredecible no solo de Volkov, sino que también de él.

Porque si lograba alejar a Volkov, seguramente dejaría de tener aquellos sentimientos.

Si lo alejaba, Viktor encontraría a alguien con quien ser feliz realmente. Porque a su lado nunca lo sería.

Su pasado seguía presente en su memoria; le seguía atormentando, y no dejaría que eso perjudicara de alguna forma al ruso.

Aunque claro... Le faltó tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del contrario.

Quince años ya habían pasado.

Quince.

Y Volkov seguía recordándolo.

Seguía amándolo. Seguía odiádose a sí mismo por haber aceptado a otra persona.

Seguía odiando estar vivo.

Hoy se cumplían quince años desde su muerte, y no podía evitar buscar esa foto que tenía tan guardada y observarla.

Recordar su rostro era algo fácil, pero recordar su voz era cada vez más difícil… Por no decir que ya no la recordaba.

Es cierto que tenía cintas de cuando patrullaban juntos, pero eso solo hacía que llorara desconsoladamente, extrañándolo.

–Creé un futuro, Jack. Lo creé. Lo estoy viviendo. –murmuró, mientras veía la foto. –Pero… no tiene sentido si me falta mi otra mitad.

Dejó la foto bajo la almohada, y con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se recostó, odiando cada segundo de su existencia.

–Tuve la oportunidad, pero la perdí cuando le dejé ir.


End file.
